


Home For The Holidays

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Happily, they don't have to leave the house for a while. (Modern AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 7 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com) and the prompt 'holiday travel'. You can see the photo [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Unknown_zpsjylaih8e.jpeg.html).

Erik frowned when he passed the car, packed full with presents. There were even some on top. In the backseat, a puppy with a Santa hat on its head was watching the cars. Erik's experience with dogs was that they wouldn't have hesitated to rip open all of the gifts and done so gleefully.

He wondered as he passed the car about where it was going, why there was a dog, but it soon passed. He turned off the exit for home, his mind drifting. He was glad that he didn't travel for the holidays -- he had many years ago, when his parents were still alive. He would have at least made some effort to if they were alive, but now, he could safely pull into his driveway and lock it up. He wouldn't be leaving again for a few days as his holiday leave had started and he knew that Charles had done all their shopping. And there wouldn't be any last minute shopping this year for anything they forgot -- they were having no guests this Christmas.

He opened the back door and grinned, breathing deep. Charles had made soup; he couldn't make much, but he had learned how to make soup from any leftovers he had on hand. But this smelled like Erik's favorite -- chicken rice. 

"You're happy to be home," Charles remarked as he walked into the kitchen. His last class was yesterday and so he had been smug this morning when Erik dragged himself out for his last day.

"What's not to be happy about?" Erik asked. "We have a full week of no visitors and nowhere to be. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

Charles rolled his eyes. "Just for that, I should tell Raven that we'll visit _them_ next year. I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear that she won't have to bring the children through the hell that is the airports this time of year."

Erik smirked. "I think I could persuade you to reconsider."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Could you?"

"It starts exactly where I hope we can start our holiday: in bed..."


End file.
